Inverse
by ye jun
Summary: Where Shinichi does not particularly mind his parents leaving, and Yuusaku and Yukiko knows he is in capable hands. Seiichi just wishes they asked for his opinion in the matter. [SIOC!]
1. Pleasant Surprises

**Inverse**

 **...**

 **Summary: Where Shinichi does not particularly mind his parents leaving, and Yuusaku and Yukiko knows he is in capable hands. Seiichi just wishes they asked for his opinion in the matter. [SIOC!]**

 **...**

 **I do not own Detective Conan.**

 **...**

 **Prologue**

 **...**

 _"You're leaving?"_

 _Shinichi questions, like he is merely asking about the state of today's weather, and not his parents impending departure. He is aware that fourteen year olds should not be left behind like this, should not be left behind in their own devices, and expect that they will be_ fine.

 _He is aware, but Shinichi can take care of himself -well - Seiichi can take care of them both._

 _His elder brother is dependable like that, and his parents know it, the professor knows it, the Mouri family knows it, and so does the whole Division One, particularly, Megure-keibu._

 _The absence of their parents wouldn't change that. No, if Shinichi is assuming correctly, then his elder brother would just be_ more _dependable, and Shinichi thought it couldn't be possible._

 _He will be left in capable hands, and Shinichi could be rest assured. It would be a wholly different thing if he were left alone, without his elder brother, or if by chance his elder_ twin _brother say -_ didn't exist _, but Shinichi is thankful that isn't the case. Immensely so._

 _And so are his parents, Shinichi believes, they are immensely thankful and relieved that Seiichi exists._

 _After all, Shinichi needs someone to contrast his ability to attract trouble, and Seiichi is that good luck charm, if a person could be one. Then, there is Seiichi's ability to reel in his actions, Shinichi blames it on his elder brother's ability to brew great coffee, it had no connection with Shinichi wanting to please his brother, not at all._

 _Their parents would state otherwise._

 _ **...**_

 **Chapter 1: Pleasant Surprises**

 **...**

Kudo Yusaku is normally calm, others say he is too laid back, but if he isn't calm, he'd just be a mess of frazzled nerves with various thoughts -both good and bad, running through his mind - such is the downside of having a mind like his, but he grew used to it, even learned to accept it.

He had assumptions that something like this will occur, taking into consideration the large stomach that his wife had during pregnancy, larger than normal for a sole babe, and the increased food consumption compared to the usual intake of other expecting mothers', it all made sense.

Twins.

(Yusaku also consulted with an old friend -worried, though not that he'll show it- as Yukiko was determined in avoiding ultrasounds, so that everything would be a surprise.

That didn't mean that they have forgone the usual procedures, of course. They still attended lessons, private lessons since the two of them were quite well-known and it will raise unwanted attention from the public, and had schedules and appointments with the best doctors they knew.)

Ignoring the crushing grip his wife currently had on his left hand, the general hubbub in the room, as well as the deadly glares and the none too pleasant mutterings of his dear wife, it is all too soon that a head with a small tuft of honey locks appeared -without the usual cries babies were known to emit.

Yusaku knows he should've been worried, but seeing as the doctors weren't making comments or doing anything drastic, it seems as though their first child is healthy, and that brought him a small amount of relief.

Yukiko gave a hefty sigh, and Yusaku could see in her eyes how she wanted to hold the babe as soon as possible. Opening her mouth to ask just that, the doctor utters words that he fully expected to hear.

"There's still another one Yukiko-san."

" _WHAT!?_ "

Yusaku flinches at the pitch his wife utilised, the grip that infinitely grew worse, and the ferocious anger that replaced the usual bubbly joy he sees in her eyes. If he could, Yusaku would've taken Yukiko's pain and make it his own, if it were _possible_.

But it wasn't, at this point in time, and the only thing Yusaku could do was serve as an outlet for his wife's pain while whispering words of comfort, and ignoring the majority of her mutterings.

Surely she wasn't serious about all that?

Then again, Yusaku wouldn't be too surprised if she heeded her words and took action, his wife's unpredictability is one of her charm points after all. Even if it currently looks like he'll have a rather painful future ahead.

The time it takes for Yukiko's body to be in labor again is a long nine hundred fifty-four seconds, filled with unpleasant mutterings, angry glares, and sheepish smiles. Yusaku, of course, only partook in doing the lattermost action.

The slackened grip on his hand quickly acquired the former strength it once had, and Yusaku would be lying through his teeth if he said that it didn't hurt. Yukiko didn't seem to be letting up soon, if the painful grimace on her face is any indication. It brought an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, because Yusaku is certain that such a reaction wasn't shown in the previous labor of their eldest child, and it meant that this labor is harder than the former.

That- that just made sweat pool on his forehead, he's worried, and Yusaku wouldn't even try to deny it.

Seeing Yukiko like this, when she usually seems so much larger than the world, so full of never ending energy, it makes Yusaku feel some-sort of trepidation, on top of his unease.

(There is something terrifying how bringing life into the world can sometimes come in exchange of another's own, and while Yusaku knows that time has passed and the amount of women dying from giving birth are slowly dwindling due to modern technology, it does not stop fear from taking root in his heart.

A fear that will in turn never bless them with more children in the future.)

With another five hundred and fifty-six seconds passing, the next babe makes his presence known with his cries of vivacity, and Yusaku notes the tuft of dark chestnut locks on top of his head.

Feeling his lips twitch upwards, it is a small comfort that their twins can already be told apart from a glance, and Yusaku is certain that Yukiko would be pleased with the possible outfits she can already make them wear.

Yusaku just hopes she wouldn't take it too far.

 **...**

After the birth of their twins, with his wife already in her designated room waiting for their children to appear in the blankets that would help determine what sex they had. Yusaku is waiting for the bomb to drop, so to speak. Thankfully, he was already able to fetch the objects he prepared in advance.

"You _knew_ ," Yukiko accuses, and he could do nothing but raise his hands in a placating manner. Only, Yusaku forgot one minor detail, and that is the bouquet of flowers along with his wife's favorite chocolate that he held in his right hand.

It is a precaution, and Yusaku could see it working, based on the look of utter bafflement that made Yukiko's furious expression vacate her face. Her eyes, a beautiful blue that makes Yusaku wonder if the sky -in its envy- imitate the exact same hue, softens at the sight of both items.

And as she remembers the reason as to why he even has such objects in his hands, the furious expression that appears on her face lost the same fervor it did earlier.

"I'm still angry," she mutters under her breath, and they both knew that the statement would be a lie soon enough. Yukiko didn't have it in her heart to be angry for so long, adding the fact that in his hands were her favorite flowers _and_ chocolate. She'll pout soon enough-

It seems she already is.

" _Yusakuuuuu,_ " his wife whines, utterly adorable in Yusaku's opinion, "why didn't you tell me earlier?"

He could feel his lips twisting to form a wry smile, and he _knows_ that Yukiko is well-aware of the reason as to why he remained tight-lipped about that fact, rather embarrassed too, but he'll reply nonetheless.

Clearing his throat, and settling the bouquet of flowers and chocolate on the bedside drawer that all rooms are equipped with, Yusaku parrots the very words his wife uttered when he asked if she wanted to undergo an ultrasound.

" _'No Yuusaku!'_ " He hopes that the tone of his voice is as scandalized as his wife's when she said it, and maybe sounds a bit like her voice too. " _'I_ am _not going through an ultrasound. No! I want it to be a surprise, you understand? A. Surprise.'_ "

Rubbing his throat, with a thumb and both his index finger and long finger from his right hand, a feeling of accomplishment washes through him. A feeling of accomplishment that quickly ebbs away from the sound of his wife's smothered laughter.

Yusaku thought he's done a good job of imitating his wife, certainly not on her level of a world-class actress, or say, a certain famous world-class magician in the day and famous word-class thief in the night, but it is certainly decent by _his_ standards.

Yusaku would refrain from commenting how low his standards in impersonation are when he's in the equation.

He's just thankful that, at the very least, Yukiko has the decency to surpress her amusement -even if she is fighting a losing battle- Yusaku just appreciates that she tried at all.

(It does ease his heart a little, that Yukiko seems to be recuperating fine from birthing, and that she still has her neverending energy.

Yukiko can laugh all she wants at his, probably, failure of an impersonation. If it means Yusaku could hear the mellifluous melody that is Yukiko's laughter, why not?

Not that he'll verbally admit it of course, because Yusaku is certain that his wife has already known it beforehand, without the need of him stating it. Yukiko's uncanny ability is amazing like that, knowing the thoughts that runs through his mind like she is merely reading it off from a piece of paper.

It always seems to fail though when her green-eyed monster rears it head, or if his thoughts are filled with terminologies and jargons that she doesn't understand.)

After she finishes smothering her laughter, and admitting her defeat in the losing battle. Yukiko let her laughter fill the room, a melody that makes Yusaku's lips twitch upwards, which abates into giggles.

"You should've heard yourself Yu-chan," his wife states in-between giggles, her eyes crinkling in amusement and hands wiping the tears that appeared in her fit of laughter. "It was _priceless!_ "

 _'No,'_ Yusaku thinks in a mixture of embarrassment and resignation, _'I'd rather not hear myself again, and most certainly not with my usual standards._ '

The sound of three knocks floats into his ears, and Yukiko beams -like the moon in all its beauty, glowing in an unearthly light- he can't help but let his lips form a smile, because of both Yukiko and the knocks.

"I'll name the one with your hair," Yukiko proclaims, all but bouncing from her bed. "Girl or boy, I'll pick our youngest child's name."

When those eyes turns on him, how could Yusaku refuse?

Yusaku doesn't mind either way, and it will certainly let his wife calm down whenever they talk about the information he withheld, all for a good cause of course.

"Then I suppose I'll name our eldest," Yusaku muses, truthfully, he already has a name in his mind. A name that could be used on both children, but that would complicate things if they had the same name.

"You can enter," he calls from the door, and the knob turned, the piece of wood pushed to accomodate the people entering the room.

Yusaku let his eyes scan the figures, one doctor and two nurses, and the nurses were the ones who were currently carrying their children, a babe each.

A babe each wrapped around a blue blanket.

It is the exact same moment that Yusaku saw the blue blankets, that his wife also gasps in surprised delight.

As the nurses hands them their sleeping children -the chestnut colored one in Yukiko's arms, as the honey colored one is in his - Yusaku can't help but look at the bundle in his arms with pure amazement and enchantment.

He was a contibuting factor to make this little human being, this little human being that is utterly perfect in his eyes, and Yusaku is aware he'll feel the same with the youngest one.

"They're healthy," the doctor states with a knowing smile, both nurses wearing the same, and really, that's the only thing Yusaku needs to know.

(As realizationd dawns on Yusaku, the knowing smile on their faces is proof enough that both he and Yukiko did not pay heed to the doctor's full explanation, with the sole exception of the concluding statement 'They're healthy'.)

"Shinichi," his wife says, and Yusaku snaps his attention towards the golden-blonde female, that looks so contented, so serene. "This one is Kudo Shinichi, right Yu-chan?"

If there is one person that Yusaku would name that can always, _always,_ take him by his surprise, Yusaku would admit with no ounce of hesitation that that person is his wife, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are you sure?" Yusaku questions worriedly, because if Yukiko is most certain of that name for their youngest, then technically he is the one who named the two of them.

"I'm sure, -" Yukiko affirms, a knowing look in her blue, _blue_ eyes. "-this is Shinichi."

"Then, -" Yusaku focuses his entire attention at the bundle that lays in his arms, a bundle that has been ignored for far too long. "-this little one is Seiichi."

His wife shoots him a look of surprise, which melts away into an expression of fondness. Yusaku is aware of his flushing cheeks and heating face, but he knows that it's the name that Yukiko wants to anoint to one of her children, ever since she was a little girl.

If she names the other with the name he's been none to subtly going for, then Yusaku should at least make one of his wife's childhood dreams come true.

"Kudo Seiichi and Kudo Shinichi," his wife utters, her face full of pure adoration, and glowing with felicity. "I think they'll do great things in the future, great, great things, wouldn't you agree Yusaku?"

"Yes," Yusaku replies with outmost certainty, "great things are ahead of them."

(For years to come, Yusaku would wonder about the trepidation and ferocious pride that filled his body for a short moment that he uttered those words, then his children would go and show him why exactly.)

 **...**

 **Ola! So, a self-insert/oc fanfic for Detective Conan!**

 **As Kudo Shinichi's elder twin brother. Though his looks leans more towards Yukiko. Hey, if Yusaku has a carbon copy in the form of his son, why can't Yukiko have one?**

 **So Kudo Seiichi came into existence! A carbon copy of Yukiko, with the sole difference that his sex is the opposite, meaning he's a male. Yeah...**

 **Haha, hope that I at least did some justice for Yusaku's brilliant mind (no, I suppose I didn't, sorry 'bout that), and I gotta tell you, this has no set plan so I'll mostly go with the flow. There might be some inconsistencies with the Manga/Anime, so I'm gonna put it out there that this thing's an AU.**

 **Hope you people liked it~.**

 **RichInsanity, logging off.**


	2. Thoughts

**Inverse**

 **...**

 **I do not own Detective Conan.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: Thoughts**

 **...**

It is with screaming that he awakes, when he never thought he would once again.

Everything looks similar to blobs, no rough edges, no straight lines, only colors that never dared mix together. If any were to ask him what it felt like, to open your eyes once again and be greeted with a sight such as that, he isn't ashamed to admit that he froze with his mind blank.

Needless to say, he also ceases breathing.

It is only the screams that manages to reach him in his state of astonishment, his mind began whirring, asking questions about what's currently occurring, and his lungs receiving the much needed air.

He abandons the countless questions that he's certain wouldn't be answered any time soon, and focuses instead on the source of the screams. It's near, he could tell, maybe just beside him.

Looking in the corner of his eyes, a pinprick of irritation runs through his body, because he should've known that the only thing he'll see would be blobs of color.

It would've been much appreciated if his eyes worked as well as his ears, and even he didn't know if his ears would be working properly after the screaming would be over. Quite a pair of lungs this person had, why the need to scream though?

Is it some kind of torture?

If this was Hell, well, it could've been worse.

Ignoring the screaming mass of _something_ beside him, he wonders if that were truly the case, or perhaps he's just in a coma of some sort, maybe having hallucinations.

... rather unlikely when he recalls a fuzzy memory of life draining out of him, of not being able to feel his own body, of heartbeat stilling, of him _welcoming the embrace of Death_.

A likely probability is; he truly is in Hell.

A realization that would be broken soon enough.

 **...**

He likes to think that he isn't at fault for ignoring the screaming mass of flesh beside him, if he were to undergo the same treatment that the other is currently going through, it is best that he conserves his energy. So closing his eyes and blocking his hearing, he lets his consciousness of the outer world go, and embraces the haven that is his mind.

Everything is fuzzy, there is no clear memory that he can remember, his looks, his work, his family, his name, his _life_. There is nothing lucid left behind.

He takes it in stride, for what use would they be if he is in Hell?

He is a mass of white, in his mind filled with fuzzy memories.

He waits, and he doesn't know what for.

 **...**

Time is a foreign concept, weeks could have gone by, but for him it is only seconds that have passed. He isn't aware of what his body can be doing, or if it responds at all to the world outside.

Though, there is a curious being residing in his mind as well.

It is like him, a mass of white, only smaller, much, much smaller than he.

The size of a babe.

It appears often, and gradually, it changes to something more definable. First came a mouth, a mouth that the being took advantage of and babbles to its heart's delight. A small nose came next, where snot began to flow when the babe begins bawling. Ears then took shape, with its usual curves and lines.

Eyes followed soon after, eyes that simply made him still by a glance alone.

It is an unnatural hue of blue, it takes after the intensity of the sea, of the depths unknown, full of mysteries and beauty of the vast world below.

He didn't know why the being is here, or perhaps he's mind is already muddled and full of insanity, that he thought of such a creature.

Not until he opens his eyes in the outside world will he know what is the purpose of the being, the being that resembles a babe in both actions and size.

 **...**

He awakes once again, and realization strikes his bones.

 **...**

He's alive.

Something bubbles in his stomach, and giggles escape his mouth - _his mouth with a sole tooth, and soft gums-_ he doesn't quite know the reason for his amusement, only that it seems to be an appropriate course of action.

It only took him sitting in front of a mirror to realize such a thing.

As he gazes at his form in the mirror, it isn't that hard to make the wild guess that the white mass that appears in his mind is the consciousness of the child's body which his spirit - _was it his spirit? -_ is currently taking residence of.

A rather unnatural and mindboggling experience, but who is he to question the workings of upper being/s?

No one that's who, and it certainly didn't help that he is unaware of his name in his first life, as well as in his current one.

No matter, he'll learn it soon enough.

His eyes spy a tuft of brown from the mirror, hidden behind a pillow with a peculiar pattern of magnifying glasses, and he is immensely glad that his eyesight has improved. Curiosity burns inside him, wondering whose locks it is, if he is related to the person, and so on.

He urges his body to move, to turn around and appease his burning curiosity. It does obey his wishes, only it feels as though he is underwater, every action sloppy and uncontrollable.

He really shouldn't have expected anything less.

The soft rug underneath his form is a great help, as it prevents him from injuring his undoubtly fragile body, and the softness makes a giggle escape his lips. He would have spent his time rolling around the carpet, if it weren't for the self-appointed task that he wishes to complete, the rug is just that comfortable and soft, perhaps comparable to a cloud.

Halfway to his destination he hears a gasp, whether it is of surprise or some negative emotion, he does not wish to examine it to deeply, in fear of forgetting his goal. An unexplainable urge just runs through him, something that mingles with his curiosity, beckoning him towards the figure with the tufts of brown hair.

Everything is of a lesser priority at this moment.

Even the countless flashes he can see, he puts it at the back of his mind.

He would've succeeded in his task, if it weren't for his body, because as he gradually crawls the feeling of being underwater gave in, and in its stead is the feeling of walking through deep and thick mud. Annoyance bubbles through him, and he can feel his face react accordingly, with his nose wrinkling and eyebrows scrunching up.

Then he feels himself being lifted up by large hands, he gurgles in surprise, and he flails his arms for the lack of anything better to do.

A chuckle reaches his ears, low and smooth, full of something he can't name, but it makes his stomach shift uncomfortably, unused to such situations.

" _Seiichi,_ " a voice says, and he turns his head at the direction it came from slowly. The word isn't something he knows, vastly different from the language he speaks, and he is certain that he'll butcher the word if he tries to say it. " _Did you miss Shinichi?_ "

Even if the next words this male -for he is certainly a male with prominent cheekbones, short hair the shade of chocolate, and a baritone voice- utters were said in his native language, he would've still heard gibberish, because this male had the same eyes as he did.

No, he reminds himself, it is him who inherited the same hue of irises from the male.

The man's eyes so _full_ of emotion that he couldn't bother to name that he stops breathing for a moment because he couldn't believe that such a gaze is directed at him, the glasses the man wore couldn't do anything to hide it, and certainly didn't diminish the vividness of his own irises.

" _Yu-chan! Yu-chan!_ " Another voice chirps, and he turns his head to the direction where he heard such a bubbly tone. " _Fix your poses would you? I need to capture both of your faces!_ "

The voice belongs to the woman a meter or so away from them, with golden tresses that loops together, fair skin, and eyes so bright and blue that it wouldn't be so hard to believe that her eyes hold skies within them. A camera is held against her cheek, the object undoubtly catching the moments that happened earlier on.

She's looking at him the same way the man who's holding him did, and he himself isn't aware why such a look reduces him to tears. The tear drops running like a leaking faucet, with him unwilling to make a sound, that it takes a while for the couple to realize that he is indeed crying.

" _Are you crying? Wait, really? Why are you crying Seiichi? Seiichi?_ "

He's determined not to laugh at the man who looks like he's holding a ticking time bomb, face frazzled and obviously not knowing what to do, he's certain that the woman is laughing hard enough for the both of them.

" _Yu-chan! Your face- priceless!_ "

A flash goes off, and he can't reign his amusement any longer, so he giggles. It makes more flashes appear.

" _See? Even Sei-chan thinks it's funny!_ "

 **...**

Seiichi.

It's his name.

It was rather saddening that he didn't realize it early on, but in his defense, the language isn't something he's familiar with and he thought 'Seiichi' was just another word.

The only reason he even knew it's his name, was when he kept glancing everywhere in his crib, because there was nothing to do, and his eyes caught a very familiar script.

To his joy, it was written in letters he was familiar with, written in a font that was obviously fit for babies, if the rounded edges and balloon like features were considered.

But most of all, it's written in _English._

S-e-i-i-c-h-i.

He'll butcher it when he tries to say it, he knows, but it brought a sense of comfort when he realizes that he has a name, that he's not just a nobody in the streets.

It brought a smile to his face.

 **...**

He feels bad for his sibling.

Seiichi –his name, his _name_ – remembers the first thoughts that wandered in his mind when he first awakens, how he ignored his sibling, and didn't even make a move to comfort him. It didn't matter that he was disoriented, not even sure if he's truly alive, or just plain insane, Seiichi should've comforted his sibling.

His precious little sibling.

Seiichi likes to think that while he's not a genius, he can somewhat come into correct conclusions, and based on the fact that he and his sibling share the same size, he thinks that perhaps his sibling is not just a sibling, but a twin.

A twin.

It just makes him feel worse.

He's heard that twins share something special, a bond that's hard to put into words, a bond that's nigh impossible to be broken, and Seiichi –for all that its worth – is determined to not wreck this chance presented to him.

Because he remembers, no matter how faint, the feeling of loneliness, of isolation, of pure anguish, and the cold that seeps through his bone, that only a special warmth can melt.

Seiichi remembers, and he's none too eager to experience it again.

Especially when his whole being feels warm, warmth that he's never felt before, and he isn't quite sure if he can survive if this warmth is taken away, if it is robbed away from him, because now that he's felt it coursing through his body, coursing through his very _soul_ , the cold would be much more unbearable.

He doesn't want to be left behind. _Again_ , his mind whispers.

So he smiles.

He smiles, and laughs, and claps, and squeals, and giggles.

Because… nobody will leave him then, right?

…

 **Kind of drabblish, but it won't stay that way (I hope), this is just because Seiichi's still disoriented from everything.**

 **Seiichi did have a life before, but everything's foggy, except for some things.**

 **And that's all.**

 **RichInsanity. Out!**


	3. A Clear Difference

**Inverse**

 **...**

 **I do not own Detective Conan.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3: A Clear Difference**

…

Yukiko loves both of her boys, how can she not, when they're the most adorable babies that ever graced the world?

She's quite certain of the fact, and it isn't because she's the one who brought them to the world –though it might have played a tiny part, only a tiny one – but it's also because she's always had an eye for beauty that most people share.

To her, it's only within her expectations for her children to be adorable. She's beautiful, there's no denying that fact, and Yusaku is irrefutably handsome. In all honesty, the both of them would have been surprised if their children wouldn't be adorable, or cute, or lovable –not that looks honestly matter, because Yukiko is certain that she'll love her children no matter their looks, and she's certain Yusaku is the same.

Still, it makes her give a sigh of relief, because even if she's already left that world of dazzling lights, that world of dreams and nightmares, where people wear countless of masks and use words as weapons, where one can seemingly do the impossible and magic is simply swirling in the air, Yukiko can't shake off the fame that she's garnered, nor the envy that she inspires.

She's already had time to strengthen her defenses, to make sure that it's almost impenetrable of the barbs people would offer, of the sharp words that they would use, of the insults they would throw because of her 'fall to fame' –though not really – and her current status of having no occupation, no matter how short the time.

But her children? Her sweet innocent children?

Yukiko wouldn't fool herself, not in this matter concerning her children, because she knows that her Shin-chan and Sei-chan would be scrutinized, they would be judged, because they're Fujimine Yukiko's children, they're Kudo Yusaku's children, and it breaks her heart.

She can already see the pressure that would come from majority of the population, the incessant pushes and ramblings of '–you won't be an actor? But your mother –' or '–you should be an author, your father was one –' that would truly never end until they get their own jobs, and even then Yukiko isn't quite sure if it will stop.

Then, there are the seemingly 'innocent' comments that may pass from people's mouths, from those people who envy her and detest her for leaving her stardom –especially when she's already reached great heights – and knowing that they can't make a rise out of her, would torment her children instead.

With seemingly innocent articles, that might make them question if they should follow their parents' path, with innocent words, that might make them second-guess themselves, and Yukiko could count a dozen more –like insults masked in a polite front, comments on blaming her children for her choice in leaving her work – but for now, everything is peaceful. The wrath that envelops her form when _those_ kind of thoughts swirl around her mind, is of no use currently, and since nobody can badmouth her children's beauty –because they are beautiful, and it truly helps – those kind of people would undoubtly nitpick about other things instead.

Things that Yukiko would certainly help with.

She'll make sure of it.

Putting away her dark thoughts for the time being, Yukiko focuses in the matter at hand. She loves her children, she truly does, and she also loves Yusaku, even if at times he's absolutely insufferable with his habit of escaping his editors, and other unmentionable things. But did he really need to whisk away her eldest child when he's completing his manuscript?

Well, now another rule can be added when raising their twins, no tearing them apart.

Because the tantrum that follows isn't pretty, Shin-chan is usually such a happy child, all babbles and smiles –much like his elder brother really, they were absolute _angels_ – but when Shin-chan starts crying, it really shows who inherited her lungs.

In that point, Yusaku doesn't disagree.

And while Sei-chan usually does his best so that his brother doesn't over exhaust his poor throat –and isn't that just adorable, Yukiko gushes, that Sei-chan's already looking after his little brother, pictures are needed! – by distracting him with his own soothing babbles, and snuggling up to his brother –pictures! – even if she's quite sure her eldest's ears are suffering as well, he does it nonetheless.

Yukiko did her best, she fed him, changed his nappy, sung him a lullaby, rocked him in her arms, whispered soothing words in his ears, Shin-chan _didn't_ stop crying. She's more surprised that their neighbor, Professor Agasa, couldn't hear it and offer help. Though, the professor might not be home right now, it would explain the absence of explosions.

She barely managed to make her youngest sleep, when she realized that perhaps putting him in Sei-chan's crib might help, it did wonders.

It made her wonder how his husband is fairing.

Stomping the urge to giggle at the thought of Yusaku being out of his element when Sei-chan is crying, she peers at the personally crafted crib with her eldest's name, and her heart clenches painfully at the sight her eyes are graced with.

Her Shin-chan's cheeks stained with tear tracks, his nose dripping with a bit of snot, and the skin around his eyes just a little bit red from all the crying and rubbing of his tiny fists.

It just breaks her heart.

Yukiko should have known such a thing would have happened, she's heard all the tales about twins who refuse to go somewhere unless they were together, tales of twin babies that cry the moment that their other half is out of the room, did she really think that her Shin-chan and Sei-chan wouldn't be the same?

The moment that Shin-chan toddled –her youngest baby's toddling already! – around looking at every corner of their home, she should've know he was looking for his brother, at that moment he probably thought they were playing hide-and-seek, only when Shinichi burst into tears, there was no brother to suddenly appear and hug him, a silent reassurance that he's still in the area.

The tears continued on, with added wailing.

Once Yusaku is done with his writing, Yukiko's planning on having a _talk_ with him about suddenly taking Sei-chan away, can he even write and keep an eye on Sei-chan at the same time?

Yukiko doesn't even want to entertain an answer, she does pity those poor editors, having to take care of a baby when you were only supposed to keep an eye on a grown man, she wouldn't be surprised if they would avoid her husband all together after this mess.

Though, she's having second thoughts on who's causing more trouble, her angel with blond curls or her husband?

If she were a betting woman, she would've put her money on the latter.

…

Yusaku hums under his breath, gazing at the monitor in front of him with barely concealed boredom. His editors didn't bother barging in to check if he's doing any writing at all, which is quite evident with the absence of the rythmic sound of fingers tapping on keys, but he isn't about to enlighten them of that fact.

Running his hand through his eldest son's blond curls, he flicks Seiichi's nose, making the infant stop wrinkling his face.

Really, how can an infant display such a– _a sulky face_?

It might have something to do with his wife, he thinks, only to shake his head a second later, a wry smile twisting his lips. Not just 'might', it most definitely has something to do with her.

Settling his gaze on the most interesting existence in the space he is currently confined in, Yusaku levels his eyes to an exact mirror of his own, and it never ceases to astound him how alike yet at the same time how unalike a pair of sea blue eyes can be.

The depths weren't the same.

Yusaku has already seen what the world can offer, both the great and the worst circumstances. Seiichi's eyes, his blond son's eyes, were still unburdened of the cost of _knowing_ what people can do, yet at rare times, he can see that there is also something in his sea blue gaze that makes it seem that he knows so much more.

As a father, it makes a chill go down his spine.

As an author, it simply makes him curious.

Perhaps it is the reason why Yusaku can already see a little bit of what will happen in the future, and while it is rather witless for him to draw conclusions early on, he likes to think that this vision of his isn't just a baseless assumption.

He's read a sparse amount of information about it; favoritism amongst children.

He would admit without reserve, that his mind was elsewhere when he suddenly carried Seiichi in one arm, the other carrying a messenger bag filled with papers and disks. An action without thought, as Yusaku likes to think, but as he rifled through countless information in the computer in front of him, he realizes that it is simply, something _more_.

How there is something more when Yukiko states Shinichi's name first, and Seiichi's second.

Yusaku might be jumping to conclusions, but really, what were conclusions but different outcomes with different factors taken into consideration?

He'll not turn a blind eye in this happenings, and Yusaku would admit without reserve, that he does favor Seiichi.

Letting out a deep breath in his mental admission, he feels his eye soften at the face of his eldest, who found his own fingers to be the most fascinating specimen in the room -if the way he's boring holes into it is any indication.

Yes, Yusaku favors Seiichi, the same way Yukiko favors Shinichi.

But it does not mean that they love them any less.

Yusaku will ensure that Shinichi would still feel his love for him, because for all intents and purposes, Yusaku loves both of his boys equally, and he is certain that Yukiko is the same.

They will make sure to show their love to them, favorite or no, they are still _their_ children, their _flesh and blood._

Yusaku will make sure of it.

He knows that with him admitting this fact, with Yukiko of course, there will be complications rising in the future. Complications that they, the whole family, will face together.

Yusaku nods his head, as if to reinforce his thought, and opens his mouth.

"I love you Seiichi, you, your brother, and your mother." He murmurs, "more than mere words can express."

When Seiichi goes unnaturally still, when he hears him taking a sharp and deep breath, Yusaku just takes note and files it for later reference.

He just settles on running a hand through his son's already thick, and curly locks, humming a tune already half-forgotten. Forgotten in the realms of time, forgotten in the tongues of his ancestors, yet holding an important secret of their family.

"... _the wanderer is here, and not lost forevermore_ -"

 **...**

He's frozen.

A foreign- _familiar_ sensation that makes his heart beat wildly against his chest, and with it comes the frequent flashes of his life from _Before_.

Clearer than what he can remember in his own memories left behind, yet there still remains a touch of blurriness, much like a fogged up mirror that refuses to show his own reflection, but in this case, it's his memories instead.

 _A dark alley. A figure in the shadows. A deal. A clear crimson liquid dripping from a sharp dagger. His lips twisting into a-_

That's what he received from the most recent batch of flashes. Not at all that different from the other memories his mind gets bombarded with, and Seiichi –for truly, it is _his_ name, a name that he remembers and will treasure _always_ – is sensing a theme with his memories from _Before_.

Darkness, shadows, and blood.

A part of him –which Seiichi knows is his innocence, the innocence of an infant. A part that he knows, is now integrated deep within him – recoils at the crimson liquid, at the darkness filled with unknown, and the shadows that can take form of his innocent fears.

The other part of him –the part that is currently living his second life filled with uncertainties and unknowns – is emotionless, even _resigned_ at it all. This part of him is full of acceptance at his times from _Before_ , though there is this uncomfortable feeling that he can sense just under his skin, always crawling on him after his flashes, his stomach heavy, and a swell of emotion –unnamed, _unknown_ – bursts in his little chest.

Too absorbed in his thoughts, Seiichi completely misses the half-remembered song his father sings, not that he'll understand it anyway – for it is a language that not many even knew of, nor any has bothered to learn – but his mind still whirls at what his father has said.

It was spoken in a language he knew so well, a language that he remembers from _Before_ , and the way his father spoke those words. How his eyes seem to soften with the emotion that is called _love_ , how his words seem to resonate with the very emotion, it is not only because of the flashes from _Before_ that he stilled, of that Seiichi is certain.

For this feeling, seemingly surging from every cell of his tiny body, flowing from his chest to the very tips of his fingers and toes, this feeling that came from an emotion known as love –as he will know much later on – warms his body to the point that Seiichi fears that he can rival the heat of the sun, though his rational mind insists it is not possible.

He presses himself closer to his father, for his body is cool against the raging inferno that is his own, and finding his young body utterly exhausted with the unknown feeling running through his veins, with the flashbacks that he suffers through. Seiichi closes his eyes, and surrenders his mind to the realms of sleep.

His father humming a song that he'll not forget anytime soon, for the tune sears into his memory like a hot poker pressing on soft skin, forever leaving a mark that would serve as a reminder.

A reminder that he is as different as the others that came before him.

…

 **So, the best thing I can say is that, school is a pain. But here is a new chapter! This was supposed to be based on an OVA, "Ten Planets in the Nights Sky", or something along those lines but… it never got to reach that point so for that I apologize.**

 **I was really nervous about tackling favoritism amongst children, to the point that I wanted to scrap this whole thing, but I'd like to think that it is rather common, even if some parents don't admit to it, and like what I saw in some articles, just because you favor a child amongst his/her siblings doesn't miss you love them any less.**

 **It will be a sore point sooner or later, to both children and parents, but it just shows how human they are, and a touch bit realistic, if I do say so myself. And I added another element that wasn't supposed to be there, and I admit I'm also surprised about what I did there because it was a spur of the moment decision, but there must be a reason why Shinichi is a magnet for deaths, right?**

 **I didn't manage to say this earlier, but thank you for those who put this story on their favorites and alerts list, and for those who reviewed, thank you so much, and also to those who read this story, THANK YOU.**

 **Gotta reply to reviews.**

 **makesomehassel: I'm glad you like it, and here is the update you were waiting for. :D**

 **imafangirlforever: I'm flattered, I extremely am, and I hope this latest chapter doesn't disappoint. I'll do my best to make this story amazing, and make Seiichi and Shinichi precious to all of you.**

 **Nuvola De Demone: I should be the one thanking you. So, thank you.**

 **dcenyomiland: Seiichi will support Shinichi, since he's his little brother, and will do anything for him and his family. And I'm glad he's growing on you, extremely so. I think it's impossible for anyone to remember the whole story of Detective Conan, so no. He'll just know some keypoints.**

 **racbrs: And I must thank you for reviewing and reading! And yeah, I want my Yukiko and Yusaku to be close to their children, not like in canon. And for your review in chapter 1, I wanted to do something a bit different, so here it is, I hope you'll look forward for more even if updates are few.**

 **monamonalisa17: I'll be continuing this thing until… until I say so. Though the updates will be few and far in between so I do apologize for that. Thank you loving my story.**

 **: That's not even half of it. *gleeful cackle***

 **aoin88: An update for you, my dear reader.**

 **RichInsanity out~!**


End file.
